How I Fell For Akaya Kirihara
by Purple And Green Zebras
Summary: "I can't help but to like his cocky and carefree attitude, even if he's a demon on the court. I blame hormones." AkayaXOC


I wrote this a few weeks ago, but I stopped before I finished cause I was tired, but then forgot about it until now. I hope it's not completely horrible. Anyways, criticism is alway appreciated, but don't be like, "You suck, just kill yourself," tell me why I suck.

**DISCLAIMER: Trust me, if I owned PoT, there would by many hardcore yaoi scenes.**

* * *

"Keiko, it's time to wake up," my older brother says as he comes into my room and turns on the light. "It's not nice to lie," I say as I pull my blanket over my head to hide from the evil light. "Keiko, get out of bed," my brother says demandingly. I roll off of my bed and onto my floor landing with a soft thud. "Ow," I say and remove my phone from underneath my back. My brother just sighs and leaves my room.

I groan as I sit up and rub my eyes. I stand up and look into my mirror. My black hair looks like it was attacked by some rabid animal. "Maybe I should dry my hair before I go to bed," I say to myself before I get to work on trying to tame my hair.

While I'm getting ready, I should tell you a little about myself. My name is Keiko Sanada, the little sister of the vice captain of Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku's tennis team, Genichiro Sanada. I am in my second year, one year under my brother. I am not on Rikkai's tennis team, but instead I'm a member of a tennis team (with my friends from other schools) that is held at a local tennis club. Since my tennis practices are usually later in the day, I tend to practice with my brother's team cause I have to wait for Genichiro anyways (he doesn't trust me walking home alone).

"Keiko, it's time to go," My brother yells. "Hold on a second," I say as I put a little bit of black eyeliner around my blue eyes. I put my eyeliner down, grab my bag and run downstairs. I am now in my school uniform and you would never know that my hair was a mess this morning. "Ready!" I say smiling at my brother. He just nods and walks out the door.

The walk to school is the same as usual, quiet. I don't mind it really. I enjoy just relaxing and listening to the quietness of mornings, even if I don't like to be up at this hour. Since Genichiro is on the tennis team, he has morning practice and makes me come with him because he doesn't trust me to get up on my own, which I probably wouldn't.

We get to the tennis courts at the school and go sit down in the bleachers. I never really practice in the morning. I don't have enough energy to until later. So, instead, I watch or sleep, depending on how tired I am.

I close my eyes and stretch my arms as I yawn. When I open my eyes again, I come see a face rather close to my own. The face belongs to Rikkai Dai's junior ace, Akaya Kirihara. "Yo," he says, waving slightly. "Dude, personal space," I say as I push Akaya's face away from me. "Sorry," Akaya says, "Hey, what did you think about last night's English homework?"  
"You didn't do it, did you?"  
"Hey, I tired! I just didn't get it!"  
"What else is new?"  
"Help me please?"

I roll my eyes at Akaya, but agree to help him anyways. Akaya smiles, tells me to wait for him after practice, and then runs off to join the other regulars.

I sigh and lean back against the seat behind me. This usually happens. Akaya doesn't get his English homework, so he asks me for help. I say yes knowing that I have no other choice because I'd be forced into it by my brother anyways (he doesn't want Akaya to fail and get kicked off the team). Then I have to spend my free block, which is always before English, helping Akaya with his English.

I don't mind it helping Akaya; I just don't like how he makes my heart act up. Every time he puts on that boyish grin of his, my heart skips a beat. I try not to like Akaya and tell myself over and over that I don't, but it doesn't work. I can't help but to like his cocky and carefree attitude, even if he's a demon on the court. I blame hormones.

"I don't get it," Akaya says. "You just plug the vocab word that fits into the sentence," I explain. Akaya nods and looks at his paper. A moment later he looks back up at me and says, "I don't get it." I sigh and slide closer to Akaya to get a better look at his paper. "Well, the sentence says '**The girl _ to the mall with her friends**' which word fits the best?" Akaya taps his pencil against the desk and then points to the word '**ate**'. "So, it is right?" Akaya ask. "Does, 'the girl ate to the mall with her friends' sound right to you?" I say, looking up at him.

I don't know how I did it, but I managed to get Akaya to actually (kind of) understand the homework. I know that he does understand it and didn't just either guess or copy mine because he was called on today and could explain why the word fit in the sentence! But, he was complimented by the teacher and now is all cocky.

"Keiko!" I hear someone call as I enter the lunch room. I turn and see Akaya running over towards me. "Hey Akaya," I say and get into the lunch line. "Keiko, I was just wondering, since you don't have to practice today and my practice is short today, would you like to, um….hang out together?" Akaya asks then put on that smile and I can feel my heartbeat quicken. "Sure, but what do you think Genichiro would think about this?" I ask. "I'm pretty sure he wouldn't mind."

"No, you may not," Genichiro says, strict as usual. "Eh, why not?" Akaya asks. "I don't trust you." Well, that's my brother for you, blunt as ever.

Akaya decided that he should ask if we could hang out, just to be safe (he didn't want to end up running a large number a laps the next day). Genichiro, as you know, said no. Akaya looks at me and I give him a reassuring smile. Okay, time for the no-fail tactic!

"But Gen-Gen, I really wanna hang you with Akaya!" I whine and put on my pouty face. Genichiro cannot resist the pouty face! "I told you never to call me that! And the answers still no!" Genichiro says, slightly flustered at the childish nickname. "WAAAH Gen-Gen's so mean!" I whine, louder this time. "Fine, you two can hang out, just stop calling me that!" Genichiro says. "YAY!" I yell, hugging my brother, "let's go Akaya!" I grab Akaya's hand and run out of the school gates before I can feel my brother's wrath (he doesn't like hugs).

"So, where are we going?" I ask Akaya when we are far from the school gates. "Um… how bout we go to the park?" Akaya suggest and I nod. We get to the park and start walking along the footpath to get to a very good ice cream stand. Akaya seems a little bit flustered though, which is strange.

"Akaya, are you okay?" I ask, "You seem a bit flustered." Akaya blushes and clears his throat nervously. "Well, our hands are um…" Akaya says looking down at our hands. I look down too and notice right away what is bothering Akaya.

Our hands are still intertwined.

"Oh," I say but do nothing. "Hey, Keiko, how bout we skip the ice cream and go somewhere special?" Akaya says after about a minute, suddenly getting his confidence back. "Sure!"

Akaya then leads me off of the footpath and drags me up a grassy hill. On top of the hill is a tall tree. "Ooo pretty!" I say. "Yeah, you are," Akaya says. I turn to look at him and as I meet Akaya's eyes, I get the familiar feeling of butterflies in my stomach and weakness in my knees. Akaya places his hand that is not holding mine on my face. "Keiko, I like you, really like you," Akaya says. "I really like you too, but…." I start, but then look down at my feet.

"But you're scared of me, right?" Akaya says as he moves away from me. "No, I'm not! I just don't understand why I feel the way I do around you! Sure I've liked other guys, but you're different. You're…" I say, but I trail off when I lock eyes with Akaya. "Special?" Akaya asks. "You're the best," I finish.

Akaya puts one hand back on my face and slowly leans in. I wrap my arms around his neck and feel his lips press against mine in a soft kiss. "So, are we dating now?" Akaya asks. "Yep, but how do you think Genichiro will take it?"

ONE MONTH LATER

"Akaya, you're pace is slowing!" Genichiro yells and Akaya speeds up. "Brother, when are you going to stop giving Akaya laps? It's been a month and you've given him at least 40 laps a day," I ask, sitting next to Genichiro. "When he proves to me that he is good enough for you," Genichiro replies.  
"So, then that's never?"  
"Exactly."

* * *

**Remember, criticism is apperciated! Thanks!**

**Love Purple And Green Zebras**


End file.
